1. Field
The invention relates to the field of network communication systems. For example, TCP multiplexing over a proxy and/or an HTTP tunnel, and more particularly relates to TCP multiplexing over a proxy which consolidates multiple TCP requests from clients into one TCP connection between the proxy and a server.
2. Background
Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is one of the main protocols in TCP/IP networks. Whereas the IP protocol deals only with packets, TCP enables two hosts to establish a connection and exchange streams of data.
It is common for applications and devices to communicate using the TCP protocol. Some higher-level protocols, such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), often require that multiple TCP connections be established during the communication process. For example, an application may initially contact a device's HTTP server on port 80. The HTTP server may respond to the application by having it retrieve the requested data from various ports, such as 81, 82 or 83. In this example, even though the original communication started on a known port (i.e., port 80), subsequent communication resulted in establishing other connections.
Furthermore, applications and devices often communicate through a firewall. The HTTP port (e.g., port 80) may be open for communication by firewalls, thus enabling at least one point of contact between the applications and devices. Applications and devices can communicate data through a firewall by sending TCP data of a single session over an HTTP connection. Once an HTTP connection is established, the data of the single session is typically sent as a byte stream, which is not in HTTP format.